Dans Un Bar
by Jedan-San
Summary: Petit OS pour l'anniversaire de la meilleure Sushi du monde :D Lisez s'il vous plait pour me donner vos avis :)


_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Voici un petit OS pour l'anniversaire de mon Sushi EloOdie qui est maintenant un vieux Sushi périmé. J'espère que ça va lui plaire comme cadeau d'anniversaire et que ça va vous plaire aussi.**_

_**Merci aux futures Review's et bonne lecture,**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

" - On se retrouvent là-bas à 19H ? proposa Deeks.

Tous avaient acceptés car, après plus d'une semaine de travail acharné, l'équipe du NCIS ainsi que l'agent de liaison du LAPD, avaient besoin d'un verre pour souffler. L'enquête avait été rudement dure. La victime, une jolie jeune femme avait été retrouvée morte au milieu de la route par un automobiliste nocturne. Elle avait une balle dans la tête ainsi qu'une autre dans le coeur, la tuant instantanément. Il s'était avérer qu'en fin de compte elle voyait un homme marié. Seulement, la femme de l'homme en question, avait comprit que son mari voyait quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, et voulait le garder pour elle. Cette dernière s'était, malheureusement pour les agents, très bien cachée ... mais pas suffisamment car elle avait finie par être débusquée et enfermée pour meurtre.

Chaque agent rentra dans sa maison, afin de se laver et de se préparer pour cette sortie. Ils arrivèrent tous avec 5 minutes d'avance devant le bar. La chaleur étant supportable, Marty avait opté pour un pantalon en toile beige et un T-Shirt bleu ciel, faisant ressortir ces yeux de même couleur. Callen, égale à lui-même, portait des vêtements simples, soit un jean bleu foncé et un haut tout aussi bleu mais délavé. Sam avait un T-Shirt bordeaux manches longues, qu'il avait retroussées avec un jean noir. La seule femme de cette soirée, étant Kensi, avait préféré mettre un pantalon blanc, accompagné d'un T-Shirt violet.

Ils s'installèrent dehors, en vue du magnifique soleil, qui commençait à se coucher, ainsi qu'un léger vent. Un jeune homme, vint prendre commande, les yeux fixés sur le visage de Kensi, qui rougit légèrement. Puis, se ressaisissant il prit note des boissons puis alla les chercher. Les collègues bavardaient alors qu'il revint et déposa ses bières devant chacun, laissant un papier replier à coté du verre de Kensi. Elle déplia le papier, pour y lire un numéro de téléphone avec quelques mots marqués à côté. _"Accepteriez-vous de venir prendre un verre un de ces soirs ? Voici mon numéro."_

- C'est quoi ? l'interrogea Sam, en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

- C'est un ... numéro de portable apparemment, dit-elle, hésitant et incertaine pour la réaction de ses collègues.

Deeks s'étouffa avec sa bière pensant que G et Sam la taquinait et qu'elle rougissait. Le blondinet se dirigea vers l'intérieur du bar, prétextant devoir aller au petit coin. Il s'approcha du bar et demanda Pierre, qui était leu serveur. Ce dernier arriva et demanda à l'agent s'il y avait un problème.

- S'il y a un problème, répéta Deeks. Le problème c'est que tu la connais pas la fille à ma table alors tu lui donnes pas ton numéro.

Pierre vit que le jeune homme commençait à s'énerver et il lut dans ses yeux qu'il était jaloux, puis répliqua :

- Et alors ? Si elle sortait avec quelqu'un elle m'aurai envoyé bouler ou me l'aurait dit, non ?

Deeks grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis retourna s'asseoir Il cacha tant bien que mal et parvint à se détendre lorsque Callen proposa un jeu, qui consister à lancer des défis et à les relever. Sam commença alors par proposer à Kensi d'appeler le type pour lui donner rendez-vous. Deeks vit rouge lorsqu'elle commença à déplier le papier et se saisir de son téléphone. Il se leva brutalement, donna un coup de pieds dans sa chaise, puis quitta la table, sous le regard impuissant des ses amis. Kensi se leva à son tour puis partit à la recherche de son partenaire. Elle le trouva assit sur le trottoir, au bord de la route. La jeune femme s'assit à côté de lui et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- Rien, répondit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurai voulu. Retourne avec ton serveur et laisse-moi tranquille maintenant.

- Pourquoi t'es méchant ? Et qui t'as dis que j'allais aller à ce rendez-vous ?

Il releva la tête vers sa co-équipière et elle put voir ses larmes, qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer et lui demanda pourquoi il pleurait.

- Pourquoi tu pleures? T'es jaloux ?

- Ca se voit tant que ça ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

La jeune femme sourit, puis Deeks se pencha pour aller l'embrasser.

Sam et Callen qui les avaient vu trinquèrent et donnèrent 20$ à leur serveur en le remerciant pour ce service. Ils recommencèrent à parler, se promettant mutuellement de les taquiner dès le lendemain.

* * *

_**Alors ? :)**_


End file.
